


take the long way home (soft as the radio) [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這個念頭沖刷過她，穩定而平靜如同暖暖微風，她想，這可以是她自己的愛情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the long way home (soft as the radio) [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take the long way home (soft as the radio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135905) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Lots of thanks to the wonderful, generous [gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym).  
> Originally posted on [4 Dec, 2012](http://ninvolati.blogspot.tw/2012/12/inception-take-long-way-home-soft-as.html).

Ariadne用Saito那一票分到的錢買了那台相機。

她是個實際的女孩，一直都是個實際的女孩，因此大多數的收入都跑到了存款裡面。她還了大學貸款、付了Echo Park附近一間小公寓的頭期款、租了一台便宜但夠用的車，接著她決定替自己掙來 _一些東西_ 。那是一台Canon的數位單眼相機，比她幾乎每星期都去校園裡設備部門看的那台機型更大，性能也更好，她不可思議地愛著它。

Ariadne熱愛東西組合在一起的模樣，諸如日復一日生活中的微小美麗、壯麗輝煌的結構及它們是如何組合起來的。在她學會做夢之前，她用建構光線來滿足自己。

一開始她很小心，安靜低調。她拍塗鴉，拍摩天大樓間突兀的不和諧建築，當Cobb要求時，也拍他的孩子。她每一天都帶著它到倉庫，就塞進掛在肩上的背包裡，因為那是新的、美好到難以置信、而且是 _她的_ ，她以它為傲。

Ariadne是在中西部長大成人的，被一大群兄弟環繞著，從來沒辦法真正擁有什麼屬於自己的東西。這台相機簡直就像是自由，是可以被她握在手中的自由。

「妳應該幫它取名字，」一天下午當她拿出來清理鏡頭的時候，Yusuf對她說。她稍稍嚇到了，因為她以為他還在倉庫的另一頭，調整新的Somnacin配方。Eames跟Arthur在Arthur桌前爭論著中國菜的訂單，而Cobb則在對電話另一頭大吼大叫，所以她才沒聽見Yusuf走過來。

「我沒想到過，」她坦承，稍稍臉紅了。他的笑容讓人放下戒心，像是他知道自己嚇到了她，因此她也回以笑臉。「我從來沒真的搞懂過這種替你的電子產品取名的事。」

「這是在給它一個人格，」Yusuf說，聳了聳肩。他滑進她身側的椅子，向相機揮揮手示意。「我可以看看嗎？」

Ariadne仍處於會猶豫要不要將它遞出去的階段；如果是Arthur開口她可能會畏縮一下，如果是Eames她則會不經考慮就直接搶回來。但是，這是Yusuf，他冷靜，對待自己的東西總是沉著平穩，手也從來不會搖晃。她輕易地就遞了過去。

「舉例來說，我的顯微鏡，」Yusuf說，相機在手裡轉來轉去，「叫David Bowie。」

「你在開玩笑，」Ariadne大笑道。「上帝啊，為什麼？」

「這會讓東西看上去比它們實際的再更大一點，」Yusuf說，向她咧嘴而笑。「除此之外，我買的時候熱愛Ziggy Stardust。」

「Stardust，你認真的？」Ariadne問，鼻頭皺了皺。「我從來也沒真的懂過那個。」

「那是因為妳太年輕又令人遺憾地沒好好受過教育，」Yusuf神色悲哀地說。「你們這代的年輕人只知道獨立音樂跟那些可笑的鞋子，都是些越多越糟糕的東西。」

「你還沒有老到可以說『你們這些年輕人』，」Ariadne告訴他。「但另外一方面，Eames的話——」

「妳知道，我聽得見妳的，」Eames喊道。「妳優美悅耳的聲音是會傳過來的，Ariadne，親愛的，而且我也夠年輕，還有辦法好好鞭打妳。」

「如果你不點牛肉加花椰菜的話，你就不會有 _手_ 可以鞭打她了，」Arthur從他坐的地方冷靜地說道。Eames猛地用資料夾打了他的後腦勺一下，Arthur則向他丟了一支筆作為回禮。

接下來，Arthur會叫Eames老人而Eames的眼角會微微皺起紋路，他會假裝意外地將手指刷過Arthur的肩膀。他們已經如此可以預期了。Ariadne轉回來面對Yusuf。

「所以，」她說，「一個名字，是囉？」

「想一想，」他建議，把它遞回給她，回到工作之中。

\--

相機的名字是Eleanor Rigby，因為它看著所有孤單寂寞的人們，而且在她試圖想出個名字的時候那首歌正在她的iPod上播放。Yusuf對她的解釋鼓勵地笑笑，露出隱約可見的酒窩，而她並未告訴他們背後真正的理由，只是就開始把這個說法當作統一的解釋。

她開始習慣有它在手中的感覺，過了一段時間之後她開始在倉庫拍照，因為她的朋友是比塗鴉跟建築物遠遠更有趣的主題。

Arthur一開始表現得很混球，遮住自己的臉喃喃唸著 _證據_ ，Eames是意料之中的充滿熱情，每次鏡頭對到他時都會扯出一張張可笑的表情。Cobb則用如同放任她似的態度面對相機，注意到她拿著它時，就會丟給她一個硬擠出來的緊繃笑臉。

「大夥，這整個重點就是你們要表現得像我 _不在_ 這裡一樣，」經過數個星期這樣的對待之後，她埋怨道。Arthur低身躲開鏡頭，Cobb扯出僵硬的笑臉，Eames則作出一個下流的手勢，而Ariadne痛恨他們所有人。

作為極大的對比，Yusuf幾乎沒有花費多少時間在適應。他們在工作空檔裡能夠漫長閒適的談天，這種閒聊可以心不在焉地延續好幾天。Ariadne告訴他自己兄弟們的事，Yusuf則告訴她關於Mombasa，那間店面和被他拋在了身後的生活，這整段時間裡她都一直在拍照。他是個好的拍攝對象，因為他講話時有許多手勢及生動的表情，而且他幾乎總是微微笑著。

最終其他所有人都習慣了按快門的聲音。他們不再注意它了。

那之後，Ariadne拍到了許多精彩的照片。

\--

Ariadne和團隊共度了第一個生日之後兩個月，眾人一起去酒吧慶祝他們完成了一件他們忙了 _很久很久_ 的案子。Eames是那種喝醉了之後會東摸西摸、毛手毛腳的人，他倚在Arthur身上，含糊地說著成串的邀請，而那是第一次——但不是最後一次——Ariadne注意到一旦Eames稍微壞掉了一點，Arthur降低了防衛心的程度有多麼大。

「好，好，」他正在說著，很可能比他預期的更溫柔寵溺一些，「我保證，你告訴我去獵捕你褲子裡的蛇的時候，我是有聽懂。你真的不必再詳細解說了。」

「我需要更多酒精才能面對這個，」Cobb喃喃低語，Ariadne滑開椅子讓他起身走向吧台，同時Eames大笑著，後仰的頭靠到了Arthur的大腿上。

而說真的，沒道理不拍下這張照片，因為她在完美的角度，而Arthur向下對Eames微笑，Eames閃亮亮的眼睛也回望著他，他們看上去那麼 _快樂_ 。情感是會替照片增添氣氛的元素之一，她已經逐漸理解到了，在Arthur抬起頭來對她轉了轉眼珠之前，她拍到了三種不同的版本。

「妳被逮到了，」Yusuf歡快地告知她。他安撫意味的遞出自己的啤酒，因為他還沒有醉到會開始刺激她是如何『幾乎是個未成年』還有『讓他感覺自己像個壞榜樣』。

「他們最後都會逮到我的，」Ariadne被擊敗地嘆了一口氣。

「沒錯，好吧，我想我要先走，帶他回家了，」Arthur說，再次轉了轉眼珠子。「考慮到留下來要面對的是窺淫狂（voyeurism）加上會留下Eames喝醉了就變得這麼邋遢的照片證據，離開似乎是最好的選擇。」

「但這是你喜歡的！」Eames抗議，由著Arthur把他拖了起來，並且修正了自己的話，「好吧，不算上窺淫狂的話。」

「那比較像是你會感興趣的，」Arthur乾巴巴地同意。「有個愉快的夜晚，各位。」

「你需要人幫你把他弄進車裡嗎？」Yusuf問，有趣地看著Eames。「他大概是爛醉了，毫無疑問。」

「我的Arthur會帶我回車上！」Eames大聲宣告，在他所站的位子搖搖晃晃起來。Arthur環住他的腰、忍下一聲笑意，Ariadne也把這幕拍了下來，只是在他們太過分心不會注意到她時一個迅速的畫面。

「 _公然的_ 窺淫狂，」Arthur說道，同時Cobb回來了。「嘿，Dom，抱歉，但我們要先走了。」

「感謝上帝，」Cobb說，一口飲盡自己杯中的酒。「我不想掃興，但保母只願意待上那麼一段時間，你知道的？特別是在星期四晚上。」

「飢渴的星期四，」Eames愉快地嘆道，蹭著Arthur的頸子。Arthur甚至沒有假裝要推開他，只是笑了出聲，有那麼一秒鐘將鼻尖埋進Eames的髮裡。

「走了，你這該死的廢物，」他說，「沒人想看見你這種樣子，你是在讓自己丟臉。」

「嗯嗯嗯，」Eames說。「但我沒有任何羞恥心，至少你是這麼告訴我的。」

Arthur笑著把他向前推，領著他往門邊走。Cobb再流連了一下也離開了，而Ariadne和Yusuf很快就對酒吧感到厭煩。他們在街上的酒店停了一下，Ariadne買了一支Skyy（深藍伏特加），只是為了證明她已經可以到買酒的年齡。Yusuf寵溺地笑了笑，他們坐在公園長椅上交換著喝那瓶酒，談論著超新星跟咖啡因的化學結構還有Frank Gehry。

「嘿，」Ariadne終究說了，「跟那女孩到底發生了什麼事？你有女朋友的，在我生日的時候。」

Yusuf嘆氣著揮了揮手。「我碰上女人時沒什麼好運氣，」他承認。「我常常遇上完全的瘋子，或者很容易就無聊的那種人。」

「那個不知道長什麼樣子的女人是第一種還是第二種？」

「第一種，」Yusuf說，笑著。「絕對是第一種。我告訴她我因為有工作不能跟她的朋友出去，然後她就試著燒了我該死的實驗室。」

「啊，」Ariadne說，抓住包著那瓶伏特加的紙袋灌了一大口。酒灼燒她的喉嚨，她咳了幾下，丟給Yusuf一個如果他膽敢發表評論她就會打他巴掌的眼神。他只是笑著，把瓶子從她手中拿走，遠遠得讓她搆不到。

考慮到眼前的一切，她或許也喝得夠多就是了。

「我總是會找到那些自大狂，」她坦白。「或者完全不認為自己有價值的書呆子，如果這算是安慰的話。」

「很讚的安慰，」Yusuf面無表情地說。「那麼，敬不幸的愛情。」

之後她拍了一張他的照片，他籠罩在路燈的暈黃燈光下，大笑和揮舞著酒瓶的樣子。幾滴伏特加隨著他的話聲濺出瓶口，相機捕捉到了飛濺的液體，無可避免地投降了墜向地面的弧度。

那是她最好的照片之一。

\--

在Hamptons，經過他們那一晚的飲酒作樂之後，他們決定去海邊走走。Ariadne頭痛得像是要裂了，也找不到她的太陽眼鏡，但她想展現自己是個有風度的人，所以她也跟著一起去了。因為宿醉嚴重到無法好好地玩鬧，她只是拍著照片——Eames試圖將Arthur推進水裡，Yusuf和Eames互相拋著他們的啤酒，Cobb和Arthur向對方彈著沙子。

還有一張是Cobb獨自一人，凝視著海面，無法言喻的渴望鐫刻在他臉上，那使她只是看著就感到雙眼刺痛。不過，她在按下快門前並沒有察覺到，而等她發現了之後，她把Cobb叫過來，要求他對下一張照片的構圖發表意見，直到他看起來恢復正常為止。

當Yusuf出其不意地在她身邊的沙地躺下、濺起的沙覆上她手臂的時候，他們已經在室外待了大約一個小時。她向他吐吐舌頭，拍去沙粒，他則露出了一個完全天真無辜的表情，讓她知道自己終究還是會被更多沙子攻擊的。

「你身上有個貝殼，」她告訴他，指著他光裸的、滿是沙粒的左腳。「停，不要動它——這是個有趣的組合。不要動。」

「妳是個非常奇怪的女孩，」Yusuf告知她，但他沒有移動自己的腳，讓她花時間慢慢調那些光圈和遠近變焦，直到她得到跟自己想要的畫面為止。完成後她揮了揮手，他就隨意地撢去了那枚貝殼。她的視線跟著那枚貝殼移動，到最後那迫使她直視太陽，她瑟縮了一下。

「用我的墨鏡跟妳換Eleanor，」Yusuf提議。Ariadne立刻同意了，接過他那雙像飛行員一樣的墨鏡，將相機丟給他。他在她戴上之後大笑出聲，因為眼鏡對她的臉來說遠遠太大了，她看上去大概非常可笑。

「噢，閉嘴，」她好脾氣地說。「不是所有人酒量都像你一樣好的。」

「我時常這樣聽說，」Yusuf同意。「不過，這點得留下點證據給後代子孫們。妳看起來像隻狐蝠。我要怎麼用這個玩意？」

Ariadne傾身過去教他該按哪些按鈕，她意外發現到自己在這些事上有一點點不好意思。

「笑一個，」Yusuf堅持，「妳得經歷跟大家一樣的折磨，」所以Ariadne照著做了，笑得很開，還帶著一點嘲弄。

之後等她看到照片，她頭髮裡有沙子、那副太陽眼鏡看上去也該死的可笑，但它有足夠的反射能力，如果放大照片，就可以在鏡片上看見笑容滿面地抓著相機的Yusuf。

\--

「Ariadne，」Yusuf說，打開門的臉帶著微微驚訝。「妳在這裡做什麼？」

「我被甩了，」Ariadne告訴他。「我帶了盒裝酒跟捲餅。我們可以看些垃圾電影之類的嗎？」

「一盒酒跟捲餅，」Yusuf笑出聲，站到一邊讓她進門。「就算把一個女孩帶出大學——」

「噢，下地獄去，」Ariadne說，仍然露出了並非本意的微笑。「抱歉我就這樣闖進來，我只是——回我的公寓感覺有點淒涼，你懂吧？」

「我確實懂得，」Yusuf說。「我有很多次這樣的經驗。」

「既然這樣，下次你可以來我家，」Ariadne告訴他，整個人癱在沙發上。「我們可以一起悲慘的單身之類的。」

「妳讓它聽上去 _真有_ 吸引力，」Yusuf說，但他在笑著。她丟給他一個捲餅，他打開電視，去廚房裡找玻璃杯。他拿著有缺口的馬克杯回來，用洗碗機作為藉口辯解，但Ariadne連眼睛也沒眨一下；她只是將兩個杯子都幾乎倒滿，然後把其中之一遞給他。

「男人完全就是 _混蛋_ ，」她抱怨道。「也不是說我有以為那真的會有什麼未來，但是至少很有趣啊，你懂的？」

「是啊，」Yusuf嘆口氣，把腳放上桌子。「而且沒有人喜歡被拋下。」

「正是。」Ariadne說，也跟進他把腳放上桌子。她啜了一口酒；它真的非常、非常難喝，但這讓她高興了一點。「不是說，你知道，我不是來這裡 _大哭一場_ 或是怎樣——」

「感謝上帝，因為我完全不會知道該拿妳怎麼辦，」Yusuf嚴肅地說。她笑了。

「這只是糟透了，」她說。「不是心碎那種，你知道，只是——」

「不愉快，」Yusuf同意，也啜了一口自己手上的酒。

「沒錯，」Ariadne嘆氣。

「妳想告訴我發生了什麼嗎？」Yusuf問道。「我覺得應該可以問，既然妳沒有打算要哭的話。」

Ariadne笑了笑，一隻手放上眼睛。「Dane想要⋯⋯我不知道。一點表示，大概吧？他說他不能跟一個不打算回報他的人在一起。」

「這個嘛，這實在太蠢了，」Yusuf評論，輕輕踢著她，咬了一口捲餅。「我知道妳是個很好的組員。」

「謝了，」她嘆道。她不確定還要說些什麼，但她被腿上某種微小而溫暖的觸感拯救了。她向下看。

坐在她身上的是一隻灰白相間的小貓，用好奇的眼神盯著她看。她向牠露出愉快的笑，放下捲餅把牠抱了起來。

「 _你_ 又是誰，小傢伙？」她低哄道。Yusuf笑了。

「這位是Van Morrison，」他說。「我上禮拜在後面發現牠，正在試著爬進垃圾桶裡。」

「Van Morrison？」Ariadne問。小貓舉起一隻小小的肉掌拍著她的臉頰，她無法克制的咯咯笑了幾聲。

Yusuf聳聳肩。「那是我那天晚上在聽的歌？我不知道，感覺很適合。」

Ariadne也笑了，把小貓重新放回自己腿上。「你有好一個同名人物，Vinny，」她說著，拍了拍牠。牠用頭頂了頂她的手掌，低低長長的呼嚕兩聲，蜷起身體。「牠喜歡我。」

「很明顯比那個叫Dane的傢伙有判斷能力多了，」Yusuf回答。他們相視而笑，貓咪的呼嚕聲和電視傳來穩定的聲響是房間內僅有的聲音，接著Yusuf起身翻找起他的DVD。

「我不知道你喜歡貓，」一段時間之後，Ariadne說。因為Yusuf堅持她沒有看過是極大的悲劇，電視上正播著的是Ziggy Stardust。Yusuf聳了聳肩。

「他們是很棒的寵物，」他說，「忠實有感情但可以自足。在Mombasa我還有三隻。」

「你為什麼離開？」Ariadne問，因為她已經好奇很久很久了。「Mombasa，我的意思是。你可以回去的。」

「啊，」Yusuf說，嘆着氣。「老實說，我可能還蠻喜歡這主意的。但我——在那裡沒有活力，我猜可以這樣說吧。我有我的店、我的貓跟非常少的冒險，非常少的朋友。在那裡我會快樂，但那算不上真正的⋯⋯生活，不算吧？」

「我懂，」Ariadne說，從她的第三杯酒裡啜了一口。「這就是為什麼我想唸巴黎的學校——即使原本沒這個打算，人還是太容易就在一個地方安定下來，不是嗎？接著你就困住了，而且你甚至不能責怪任何人，因為是你自己造成這些後果的。」

「對，」Yusuf同意。「對，就是這樣。我有一個可以做點新事情的機會，所以我就接受了。」

「勇敢，」Ariadne說，甚至沒有思考過。

「我想是吧，」一會兒之後Yusuf說，語帶懷疑地向她微笑。「我從來沒往這個方面想過。」

她拍了一張他的照片、只是因為她可以這麼做，接著也拍了幾張小貓的照片。Yusuf轉了轉眼睛但依著她，把那隻小傢伙放在他寬厚無情的手掌上，替照片擺了好幾個姿勢。

他們在友善的安靜中看完了電影剩下的部分，Vinny沒幾分鐘就會從其中一人身邊移到另外一個人身邊。等電影結束，Ariadne已經帶了不只一點的醉意，Yusuf替她拿了枕頭、毯子，還有一條她可以穿著在沙發上睡覺的過大運動褲。

等他道了晚安、關上自己房間的門、把沉睡的貓留在她胸口上，她才猛然察覺，她來找了Yusuf。她被甩了，而比起打給母親或一個女性朋友，她來了這裡。她甚至沒有 _考慮_ 過。而且這是正確的決定——和來之前相比，她感覺好過一點了，心情更踏實。事實上，她在很長一段時間裡第一次感覺這麼好這麼踏實。

 _他是我最好的朋友_ ，她意識到，有一點震驚。Vinny在她胸口打著呼嚕，而她微笑著入睡，驚訝及暖意如同借來的棉被一樣包裹住她。

\--

五月中時他們接了一個在Colorado的案子，很大部分是因為這是筆好賺的生意。因為Phillip有跳舞表演而James還處在春季流感的復原期，Cobb選擇不參加，但其餘的人都去了。

前三天Ariadne和Yusuf兩人獨自待在倉庫裡。Eames在跟蹤目標人物的妹妹，學習她的習慣和走路方式，Arthur則去忙那些他平常為了讓工作順利進行而做的窮兇惡極的事。這很好——Ariadne在設計，Yusuf在微調他最新的藥劑，每幾個小時他就會用她來實驗，她則在夢裡練習建構直到他叫醒她。他們分吃著從附近餐廳帶回來的餐點，好脾氣地互相責備彼此泡咖啡的技術是何等糟糕。

有時他們會說話，有時不會，但氣氛總是舒適的。這段時間結束時Ariadne還有些難過。

在第三個早晨，她走進租來的倉庫，發現Arthur和Eames比她早到。Eames靠在Arthur的桌上，他有深深的黑眼圈，Arthur則坐在他身下的椅子上。他的頭髮散著，只穿著牛仔褲和合身毛衣，這樣的打扮對Arthur而言幾乎是穿著睡衣和有破洞的背心出門一樣，但即使如此，他看上去仍然就像直接從J.Crew的型錄裡走出來的樣子。

他雙眼泛紅，鼻尖也有生氣的紅潤，他對她說的第一句話是，「如果妳拍了我這種樣子的照片，Ariadne，我發誓我會殺了妳。」

「你還好嗎？」Ariadne問，無視其餘的句子。「你看起來悲慘透了。」

「我 _沒事_ ，」他低吼。Eames翻了個白眼。

「這兒的Arthur現在正在和他的過敏們進行一場意志力的戰爭，」他說，聽上去有些煩躁。「不要試著跟他講道理，我向妳保證我已經這麼做過了。無數次。」

「你要怎麼跟你的過敏進行一場意志力的戰爭？」Ariadne問。Eames向下瞪著Arthur的頭頂。

「這非常簡單的，真的，」他慢吞吞地說。「所有的過敏都只是 _存在_ 而已；你必須嚴厲地堅持它們不存在，忽略所有證明事情是相反的那些無法推翻的證據。」

「滾開，Eames，」Arthur怒氣沖沖地說。他吸了吸鼻子，Eames向他揮了揮衛生紙盒，臉上是邪惡的洋洋得意。Arthur抽了一張，不情不願地。「我恨你。」

「是的，這個嘛，現在你自己對我來說也不是多麼迷人，」Eames反擊，他的眼眸仍然微微瞇著。「但如果你想讓自己該死的更悲慘一點，我可是一點都不介意。」

Ariadne幾乎要笑出來，因為這個謊言實在清楚明瞭到太可笑了。不過，她還是晃回了自己的工作區，在Yusuf進來時向他微笑，並且試著不要再替他們之間火上加油。

那是一個非常不愉快的早晨，因為Arthur確實很悲慘，而處於悲慘中的Arthur的應對方式就是對每個人都怒氣沖沖。而當然他從未承認過，但Eames因為Arthur不高興所以也不高興，因此他也煩躁易怒，發怒及否決點子的速度都比平常更快。當Yusuf自願去拿午餐時Ariadne狠狠瞪了他，因為這原本是 _她的_ 逃脫計劃的，該死的。

他帶著歉意地向她聳聳肩，表示了 _每個人都是自私的_ ，然後在她來得及阻止他之前就溜了出去。她嘆了嘆氣起身去拿咖啡，當她回來時，Arthur坐在自己桌上，Eames則站在他面前，雙手交叉在胸前。Ariadne停下腳步，因為她不想打擾他們。

「聽著，」Eames說，口氣有點惱火但仍然溫柔，「我並不因為我跟有始以來世界上最頑固的蠢蛋在一起而驕傲——」

「你是在說你自己，對吧？」Arthur口氣兇惡地打斷他，怒目瞪著。「因為很顯然你才是這裡頑固的蠢蛋，不是我。」Eames只是露出笑容，伸出一隻手將Arthur的頭髮從他眼睛前撥開。

「即使是這樣，」他說，「我還是比較喜歡你可以好好呼吸，love。」

Arthur繼續瞪了他一下，接著發出嘆息，不再擺出那個表情。他的臉放鬆了一點，向前靠在Eames的手上，當他開口時Eames臉上已經佈滿了鬆一口氣的神情，「噢，好吧，如果你要抱怨的話。給我那個該死的抗過敏藥（Claritin，一種抗組織胺類抗過敏藥）。」

「感謝上帝，」Eames吐息出聲，伸手進口袋拿出一個盒子。他將盒子遞給Arthur，後者繃著臉從包裝裡挖了一顆藥出來。他把藥丟進嘴巴，Eames把他的咖啡拿過來讓他能藉之吞下去。那個味道讓Arthur做了個鬼臉，但還是多喝了幾口才把杯子還回去。

「我希望你高興了，」他低低咆哮。

「非常，」Eames說，笑著。「這真的這麼難嗎？」

「 _是的_ ，」Arthur低喃，但當Eames再次撥開他的頭髮，他回以一個疲憊的笑容，閉上眼睛，任Eames的拇指拂過自己的太陽穴。

他們依然沒有發現Ariadne。知道外面車輛的聲音會掩蓋住快門，她照了一張相，柔和了焦距讓Arthur看上去些微模糊而不會病懨懨的。接著，感覺有點⋯⋯有點怪異，她從後面溜了出去，在建築前方的草地上坐下。

她從來就不是會嫉妒他人幸福的那種人。她有那樣子的朋友，苦澀地抱怨單身的女孩子，她們會對著在公開場合親熱的情侶咆哮，但Ariadne認為那太費力了，讓孤單把自己引向憤恨的路。

而且無論如何，Eames和Arthur共有的並不是她一直以來想要的；毫無疑問，幸福快樂的部分很好，但其他的似乎太多了。他們雙方都是會用盡力氣、猛烈生活的人，會推得過頭、會先開槍再發問、他們也熱愛如此——彷彿他們是唯一活著的人，會獨自掙扎而後獨自溺斃。Ariadne明白的，她曉得那適合他們。現在的他們也許已經是從未有過的穩定了，她也替他們能如此而高興，但那並不是她一直以來尋覓的。

Ariadne想要安靜一點的，感覺不這麼壯闊、不這麼命定，是那種在晨光之下冷靜柔軟又和緩的情感。她希望那是能讓自己成長的，能用其包裹住自己並與之前進，溫暖但不會令人窒息。她不確定在如今身處的世界裡，這是不是可能的——她看見Arthur和Eames之間劇烈的命定必然性、Cobb和Mal很明顯有跳躍的激情，因此而覺得也許答案是不。但她是一個耐心的女孩，耐心且實際，這都建立在對自己的充分理解上，而她想自己是被允許擁有任何她想要的事物的。

因此這並不是嫉妒，不完全是。只是——好吧，只是有時她會憶起Mal說著 _妳不懂該如何做一個愛人_ ，而她納悶那是不是事實。也納悶她會不會有找到答案的一天。

她坐在那裡，把玩著雜草的葉子，Yusuf帶著午餐回來了。「嘿。妳在這裡做什麼？」

「嗨，」她說，抬起視線。「呃，Eames跟Arthur⋯⋯在裡面。我不想打擾他們。」

「啊，」Yusuf說，給她一個理解的神情。「替我們自己感到遺憾囉，是不是？」

「不，」Ariadne回答得太快，臉色紅潤起來。Yusuf嘆了口氣在她身邊坐下，將他拿著的紙袋放在一邊的草地上。

「有時候我會忘記妳到底有多年輕，」他說，事實上，這就是問題所在，真的。Ariadne做了個鬼臉。

「真有趣，既然你從來就沒讓 _我_ 忘記過，」她兇惡地說。他發出了一個道歉意味的聲響，她抬頭看他，不太確定自己該期待什麼。不過，他的眼神很柔和，開口時聲音也非常寬容。

「那是因為我認為妳 _不應該_ 忘記，」他溫柔地說。「在這個行業裡，所有人都比看起來更老，又比妳認為的更年輕。很容易就會看不見妳自己剩下多少時間。」

「我又不是覺得自己馬上要 _死掉了_ 之類的，」Ariadne抱怨，相信他會聽出她沒說出口的那些。「我只是，我不知道。我覺得自己在錯過某些事情。像是我應該更努力嘗試才對。你懂嗎？」

「我懂。」Yusuf說。「但這就是我要說的——妳還年輕，Ariadne。妳還有很多時間去搞清楚。」

這句話如果是從其他任何人口中聽見，都只會像是陳腔濫調。Cobb會用他那種上而下的、父親似的方式說，Arthur會不小心讓她覺得自己是個蠢蛋，Eames則會跳到完全無關的話題來引開她的注意力。但這是Yusuf，腳踏實地又可靠，他在說出口之前會思考，總是以實驗室中的小心翼翼在衡量情感。她知道他是認真的。

「如果你這麼說的話，」她嘆息出聲。他向她微笑，帶著溫暖的邀請，那股重量落到她身上，含蓄地使她平靜了下來，

「不過，我告訴妳什麼才沒有時間，」他繼續說，「那就是這些三明治。如果Arthur抱怨麵包濕濕軟軟，我會說都是妳的錯。」

「Eames逼他吃了抗過敏藥，」Ariadne說。「他現在應該不那麼——你知道，不那麼糟了。」

Yusuf鬆了一口氣，站起身，向Ariadne伸出一隻手。她握住讓他把自己拉起來，咧嘴而笑。

「不幸中的大幸，」他朗讀似地說。他是從她身上學到這個句子的——那是她母親總愛說的話，也是Ariadne在專心時會不自覺低唸的話。她向他笑了。

「謝謝，」她說。「因為你沒選擇當個混球，我的意思是。我很感謝。」

「任何時候如果能可以不必抑制混球的部分的話，我都很樂意，」Yusuf說。他的語調認真，但眼睛閃閃發亮。「進去吧？」

「走吧，」Ariadne決定，跟著他回到倉庫之中。

\--

當Eames和Arthur從倫敦回來之後，他們⋯⋯不一樣了。

當然，Ariadne有預料到會有一些改變。Cobb告訴他們Eames的父親過世了，因此他跟Arthur會離開幾天，Ariadne感到自己胸口裡有對他的同情，緩慢而不怎麼令人愉快。她有想過傳簡訊，但她先問過了Yusuf，而他哀傷地搖了搖頭。

「Eames跟過去之間的關係有點複雜，」他那麼說。「我想，最好還是讓Arthur去處理吧。」

星期一他們回來了，一起走進倉庫，她給了Eames一個擁抱，因為她無法克制自己。他由著她，用自己的手臂環住她，而當她說「Eames，我很抱歉，」的時候他只是在她頭髮上發出嘆息，緊緊抱了一下後放開她。

「謝謝妳，」他說，聽起來是真心的，而這就是他們說的全部了。Yusuf拍了他的背，Cobb向他點了點頭，帶著沉默的瞭然，然後他們就繼續過自己的日子。

但Eames和Arthur不一樣了。這一點無可否認。

Eames變得安靜，比離開前更沉默，他會用不起眼到容易忽略的方式注視著Arthur。Ariadne不確定Arthur甚至有沒有注意到，因為他總是會在Eames開口找他之前就 _在那裡_ ，但是——尋常戲弄的碰觸變成流連的緊握，轉瞬交換的視線變成了長久的凝視。他們回來後的第一個星期，Eames對待Arthur的方式如同他是自己的圖騰，Arthur也任著他這麼做，給他一個又一個笑容，也站得比平常更貼近。

而Arthur——噢，Arthur。他讓Ariadne心都碎了，當Eames看向別處時他望著他的眼神，眼眸寫滿沉重的驚慌和憂心。她很確定他知道這一切會過去，Eames不會永遠都如此悲傷如此陌生——因為 _她_ 知道，而她還沒有Arthur一半瞭解Eames——但她希望自己知道該如何告訴他，該如何讓他安心。

「他在害怕，」星期三吃午餐的時候，Yusuf說。「他怕Eames需要的比他能給得更多。」

「你怎麼知道？」Ariadne問，因為一旦聽見了之後，她便理解到他說的是對的。Yusuf聳聳肩。

「我失去了一個父母，」他說。「我也有失去雙親的朋友。這種經驗中有一些部分是共通的。」

「我很抱歉，」Ariadne說，不經思考就用自己小一些的手掌握住他寬厚的手。

「謝謝妳，」Yusuf說，向她微笑。「但那是很久以前的事了。」

「我還是很抱歉，」Ariadne堅持，Yusuf在放開她之前輕輕捏了一下。

「我知道妳是，」他說。

星期四Arthur和Eames一起做了一次測試。他們一醒來就立刻開始尋找對方，雙方的眼裡都有以前不存在的急切，真的，Ariadne幾乎要哭了。她希望自己能說點什麼，但無論說什麼都陳腐又不具意義，直到她回到家，打開了電腦，才想到還有另外一種方式。

她的電腦桌布是一張Phillipa拍的照片，一天晚上大家在Cobb家吃晚餐的時候。Ariadne把Eleanor放在椅子上，沒看見那個孩子把它拿起來，她也許是不小心拍到這張像片的；數日之後Ariadne才在上傳東西時發現它。畫面邊框看得見她的手指，照片也微微失焦，但她做到了，靠著意想不到的運氣，把他們全部人都拍了進去。

Cobb是唯一一個有在看鏡頭的人，但其實他只是在看鏡頭之後的Phillipa——他的嘴巴是開著的，嘴角上揚，很顯然正笑著叫她把相機放下。Arthur坐在Eames旁邊，懷疑地笑著，Eames的手則環著Arthur的肩，臉上是大大的傻氣笑容。他看著Arthur，但手指的是Yusuf，後者則望著Ariadne，正在說故事的他嘴巴張開、手在空中揮舞。Ariadne的視線專注在他身上，被他的話引出笑容，看起來很真心。

他們看上去就像一家人。Ariadne每次看到都會露出笑容。

注視著照片，她想到Arthur會想要這樣的東西的，一些他碰得到、感覺得到的，可以提醒他Eames不會永遠是現在的模樣。她點開自己的照片資料夾一張張看著，跳過所有不是Arthur和Eames的，試著決定要哪一張。

總共有⋯⋯上百張照片。她從未意識到過，因為她拍照是為了樂趣，只會在她有空閒的時候去整理，也就是從未整理過。她不常看它們，所以她沒有意識到自己心不在焉地紀錄下了一個愛情故事，記錄了兩名差異非常大的人之間逐漸成長的關係。

他們在清槍，並對著鏡頭外的某人咧嘴而笑；他們瞪著彼此，是一模一樣的隱藏失敗的笑臉。Eames從房間另一端以毫不掩飾的愛意注視著Arthur——Arthur向下看著桌上陷入睡眠的Eames，臉上是無法形容的溫柔寵溺。他們在親吻，在親吻，還是在親吻，有那麼多Ariadne甚至沒察覺到自己捕捉下來的瞬間。他們輕觸著彼此，用安靜而細微的動作互相碰觸，互相注視的眼神裡是毫不費力的暖意。

「我的天啊，」Ariadne震懾地對著空蕩的房間說。

她花了數個小時想選出一張，拿過幾張放在面前斟酌考慮。最後她決定的是他們兩個人在倉庫裡，並肩坐在沙發上吃著中國菜的照片。Arthur向Eames比著中指，大概是因為Eames的筷子正埋在他最愛的牛肉配花椰菜裡吧，但他笑著，笑得像無法忍住一樣。

她選這張是因為Eames笑得頭往後仰，看起來不想去任何其他地方，而她想Arthur應該會喜歡。

隔天她帶著資料夾裡八乘十寸的照片前往倉庫，希望能找到和Arthur獨處的機會。不過，這很難達成，因為Arthur總是不會離Eames太遠，通常是在手臂可以碰觸得到的距離之內，而她無法忍心分開他們。她等了一整天，經過三次測試和一場會議，等大家都準備離開時她留了下來，想找到她的機會。

「我們今晚還是照舊，對吧？」Yusuf問，走過她身邊。她向他露出笑容。

「今天是星期五，不是嗎？」她說。「再說，你沒看過Life of Brian完全就是個錯誤。這次輪到我了，對吧？」

「對，這個嘛，想想 _上一個月_ 可都是到我家，」Yusuf說，故作嚴厲。Ariadne大笑。

「Vinny想我了，」她說。

「這牠是會的，」Yusuf同意。「不過，如果我不知道妳只是想避免收拾的話，妳的這份心意會更感人一點。」

「說得好像我會幫你收拾一樣，」她說，轉了轉眼珠。「七點左右可以嗎？」

「我會到的，」Yusuf承諾，走向門口。

「帶披薩來！」她喊道，Yusuf笑著向她點點頭，而後離去。

Ariadne慢吞吞地收拾著自己的東西，一面看著Arthur。他正在告訴Eames某個故事，Eames在笑，如果她動作不快一點的話他們就要一起走出去了。她等到兩個人都開始往門口走的時候，忽略這有多不好意思，她說，「嘿，Arthur？」

「什麼事？」Arthur回答。他和Eames都轉了過來。

「我，呃，」她說，在兩人的注視之下坐立不安，「我可以跟你講幾句話嗎？」

Eames挑起了眉毛，露出笑容。「如果妳是打算誘拐他，親愛的，妳應該知道他完全已經死會了。」

「是的，Eames，因為我沒辦法自己替自己說話，」Arthur說，轉著眼睛。

「而這件事對我來說很明顯是件新聞，」Ariadne補充，給他一個無動於衷的表情。「我保證，我對Arthur沒有任何打算，我只是——我需要問他一個，呃，私人問題？」

「如果它又癢又紅，妳應該去看個醫生，」Eames建議，笑得更大了一點。他會開噁心的低級玩笑這件事，讓Ariadne安心到差點忘記打他。

Arthur又轉了轉眼睛。「去開車，你這變態，」他嘆著氣。「我很快就出來。」

「我喜歡你罵我的時候，」Eames回答，扭了扭眉毛，親了Arthur嘴巴一下才轉身走向門口。

這讓Ariadne與Arthur獨處了，她突然感到人生從未這樣害羞過。

「所以？」他問，擔心地看著她。「一切都還好嗎？」

「噢，對，我，」然後她停了下來，把資料夾從包包裡拿出來。「我只是——聽著，這可能有點尷尬又有點愚蠢，不過我的意思是，我知道你覺得照相這回事像⋯⋯窺淫狂還有，呃，製造證據，但我只是想——我想你可能會想要這個？所以，這給你。抱歉。」

她將它遞過去，Arthur困惑地對她皺著眉，但還是翻開了資料夾。他注視著照片，很長一段時間，臉變得面無表情。

「噢，」他說。

「噢天啊，」Ariadne迅速地說，「噢該死的，這太蠢了，我很抱歉，我發誓我不是——」

「Ariadne，閉嘴，」Arthur安靜地說，抬起視線對上她的眼睛。他近乎虔誠地合上資料夾，眼睛明亮。在她知道發生了什麼事之前，他已經傾身向前，在她臉頰上吻了一下。

「 _謝謝妳_ ，」他說，真摯地。「上帝啊，Ari，不要道歉，這很棒。謝謝。」

「不客氣，」她吐出一口氣，感到安心。

她和他一起走到室外，若無其事地討論著週末的計劃。Eames坐在那台他可笑的車的駕駛座上，向她揮了揮手。

「希望那個感染會康復！」他歡快地喊道。

「下地獄吧，」Ariadne回答，笑著也揮了揮手，轉向自己的車子。等她坐進車內，她眼角瞥見了他們兩人；Arthur把資料夾打開了，Eames在笑，真心的、純粹的笑，也看著照片。他越過排檔，扣住Arthur的頸背將他拉進一個親吻裡。

Ariadne向自己笑了笑，開車回家。

她到家之後大概還有一個小時Yusuf才會出現；她淋了浴、換上乾淨的牛仔褲，然後打開她的電腦。前一個晚上看照片時她認為自己錯過了某些東西，她想現在該是看看所有照片的時候了，而不是只專注在Arthur和Eames身上。

有很多Cobb，笑著、腿上是孩子們，還有幾張James和Phillipa的獨照。還有一堆可笑的藝術照，一些那個當下覺得很棒的東西——一條傾向左方的電源線，人行道的縫隙間卡著的硬幣。嘲笑著自己，她繼續向下看。

接著還有⋯⋯好吧，接著還有Yusuf，正說著笑話的他嘴角沾著醬汁、叉子舉在空中。Yusuf在實驗室裡，正嚴苛地盯著實驗試管。Yusuf在她的沙發上，看著Family Guy爆笑，還有在 _他自己_ 沙發上的Yusuf，頭向後抬起望著天花板，一面聽著她很顯然在說的什麼話。Yusuf拿著伏特加瓶子。Yusuf在沙灘上，光裸的手臂上、令人費解的還有臉頰上都是沙子。

Ariadne感覺氣息梗在了喉頭，她繼續向下捲去。

接著還有 _她自己_ ，在Yusuf照的那些相片裡。她一次圍著所有的圍巾，那是在他一次失戀之後試圖想讓他嘲笑自己，讓心情好起來。她和已經完全長大了的Vinny在沙發上，牠的尾巴繞著她的手。她戴著那副墨鏡，在海灘那一天之後她就直接把它偷了回來。

還有一些照片只是怪異地裁切過的畫面，因為Yusuf迷戀特殊構圖，強調小細節。有一些只有她的手，包著一個馬克杯，或是只有她的嘴，因為笑容而張著。有幾張照片裡她直直越過鏡頭凝視著他，眼眸柔和而神色認真，陷入在他訴說的故事裡面。

外面傳來敲門聲，Ariadne愣了愣，試圖把自己抽離出那些照片。但當她縮小了視窗就看見她的桌布，她看著那張照片，也許是第一次， _真正地_ 看著。Arthur及Eames望著彼此、Cobb看著鏡頭但 _她_ 在看的是Yusuf，滿臉笑容、專注認真，如同她再也不想看向別的任何地方。

而且，天啊，他回望著她的樣子——帶著暖意的溫柔還有耐心，像是他已經理解了全部的她，像是她笑起來的模樣讓他說的一切都值得。還有，他望著相機的樣子也是一樣，在那些她替他拍的照片裡；溫柔而理解，彷彿他不想把視線移到任何別的地方。這是他 _一直以來_ 看著她的方式。她不敢相信自己以前沒有注意到。

這個念頭沖刷過她，穩定而平靜如同暖暖微風，她想，這可以是她自己的愛情故事。

「Ariadne，」Yusuf在門外叫道，輕快帶著笑意，「披薩上面有 _鳳梨_ 已經夠噁心了，更別提如果它該死的冷掉啦！快來！」

Ariadne微笑，關上電腦，往門邊走去。她有很多時間可以釐清這一切。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是The Domestic Verse第六篇，應該大家都對這系列不陌生吧，所以就不多說XD這篇有趣的地方是它是從Ariadne的角度敘述，因此有很多篇幅在塑造她這個角色本身，也比較多她的想法、其他組員的故事，可能沒那麼多EA，但我覺得旁觀者角度看到的EA也非常動人；像harukana姑娘在回覆裡說得，因為EA都是太用力的人了，而這篇的時點也正是他們心裡的兵荒馬亂，用放慢一點、旁觀的角度來看這段時間，我覺得還蠻聰明的XD  
> 另外Ariadne和Yusuf的故事線也很可愛，慢慢鋪陳但算是有那麼一點浪漫XD，是完全不同類型的愛情故事:D


End file.
